21 Pieces
by selena11anuri
Summary: ok so this is just some dabbles that were inspired by 21 things in my room. I got the idea from someone else who said it was an LJ challenge. HiruMamo SenaSuzu rating for Hiruma's dirty mouth with grammar mistakes corrected this time


[AN: This is a compilation of drabbles/one-shots inspired by XX number of things in my room. I got the idea from Bar-Ohki who is an amazing writer and I love her stuff. So here it is. Enjoy ^^ -sel]

21 Pieces

(A collection of Eyeshield 21 drabbles) by Selena Anuri

--

1) Photoshop CS3

No one realized how problematic Photoshop could be till it fell into the hands of Hiruma Yuichi. After that nothing was impossible anymore.

--

2) Valentine Conversation Hearts [Do they celebrate Valentine's Day in Japan]

On Valentine's Day Suzuna found a small bag of conversation hearts on her desk with a red ribbon tied around the top. Inside were the sweet little candies that usually said things like 'be mine', or 'kiss' or something like that. The ones on her desk all said the same thing, like someone had sorted them out.

"I Love You" was printed on each heart. Suzuna looked around to see who might have given it to her. Sena looked away quickly when their eyes meet, his cheeks turning pink. Suzuna nearly exploded inside with girly happiness.

--

3) Silver I-pod Nano 3rd generation

Hiruma learned a few things about Mamori when he accidently got his I-pod mixed up with hers. First: she liked heavy metal; second: She was obsessed with a manga series about strange teenage vampires; and Third: she had a play list of love songs titled 'Youichi.' Mamori found out first: Hiruma had bugged her bedroom; second: she talked in her sleep; and third: They listened to the same heavy metal band.

--

4) Birthday cards

Mamori was turning 18 and her parents were so proud. They had been saving money for a long time, putting a little away every time they could. Now they pitched in with help from Mamori's grandparents and bought her a slightly used blue convertible. Mamori fell in love with it. She was so happy she cried and hugged her parents. Her best friend Sara gave her a charm bracelet and everyone else got her a charm for it, even the three huh brothers from the football team. Hiruma was the only one who didn't. Hiruma's gift was her favorite though, it was something special.

He stayed out on the field longer than they others. So the locker room was empty when he came in. She was there cleaning up as always. When she came over to get his jersey he took her by the shoulder and pulled her toward him. He placed his lips firmly but not roughly against hers and he kissed her. Mamori was so shocked it took her a moment to fully understand what was happening. By then it was over.

"Happy Fucking Birthday," he whispered his face still only a few inches from hers.

--

5) Digital Alarm Clock.

Hiruma hated that thing. He hated it more than he hated god. No that wasn't true; God had taken away his mother and his home. He did, regardless, hate that fucking beeping alarm clock. So one morning he didn't just press the snooze button he pulled out his AK-47 and he reduced it to a sparking mass of melted plastic and metal. His nightstand was littered with bullet holes and burning but at least tomorrow would be a quiet morning.

--

6) Mug of Tea

Tea. Hiruma hated the stuff. It was acidic and bitter and watery and… well it was just disgusting in his point of view. But coffee, that was another story. It was the best thing on the face of the planet, next to crack that is. So it shouldn't be surprising that running out of coffee in the club house ended whatever was going on. This was the real reason Sena was recruited. He could get to the store, buy the coffee, and make it back in an average of 1 minute and 10 seconds. Barely fast enough in Hiruma's mind.

--

7) A Green Pen

Musashi was late to class again, which didn't mean much for him. He just stood at the front of the room awkwardly; picking his ear, then took his seat when he was told. The teacher was of course angry at him; the man's face was nearly as red as a tomato. Gen was somewhat surprised to find a note on his desk. It was written on a piece of blue lined paper ripped from a spiral notebook. There in green pen was written:

_Would you like to go get a coffee? -Sara_

Musashi was stunned really but his face remained calm. Sara was the girl that sat behind him. She was a friend of Mamori's who came with their manager to practice sometime. There was nothing wrong with Sara. She was really nice and enthusiastic; being honest with himself he had found himself watching her when she accompanied Mamori to practice. The problem he was facing was simply that he hadn't gone on a date in almost two years. After his father was hospitalized his mother had needed him around the house more and she had become so stressed under all of the work she was doing. She had taken a second part time job to make ends meet, even with Musashi working as well. There was no time for school or hobbies, much less girls. Now he was back in school. His mother was promoted to a full time job and there was a secretary taking some of the work off of her. So he was free again.

Musashi smiled over his shoulder at Sara and nodded. Her face lit up when she understood.

"Takekura!" the teacher called strictly. Sara looked down, her cheeks red. He looked back at the teacher's face. If possible, it was even redder.

--

[AN: is it just me or are these getting longer]

8) Notebook (I have a notebook I keep Fanfic ideas and poems in)

Mamori was at her limit. She was going to get that notebook one way or another. So during evening practice she slipped into the locker room and made a beeline for his locker. She found it unlocked, she opened it carefully. It was too good to be true. Jumping away from the locker she flung the door open. Nothing happened. There weren't any horrible nasty traps waiting for her or anything. There it was, the little black notebook. She reached in ever so carefully. This would be when he showed up. She looked around warily before touching the cover with the tip of her finger. Again she lept back. Nothing happened. Then ever so hesitantly she took hold of the notebook and pulled it out. It was too good to be true! She finally had it. She had finally gotten the cursed notebook away from the devil. Then she noticed that it was a little too small. She flipped open the cover.

'Nice try fucking manager' it read on the first page. Mamori stared wide eyed. She franticly flipped through the pages. Every last one was blank.

--

9) A deck of cards.

'Just one game' that's what she said when he offered to teach her poker. Within the week she was 50$ richer than she had been before. He would never play cards with her again.

--

10) A box of Tissues.

The day after one long rainy practice Mamori woke up with a runny nose and a cough that would wake the dead. It was the day before a big game and she felt she needed to go to school and be there for the last practice. Her mother took her temperature, shook her head, and marched her off to bed. Mamori had no choice but to face the fact that she was sick and lay in bed for the day.

'I caught a cold yesterday so I can't make it to practice' was the short message she sent to Hiruma. That evening the whole team showed up to see her, along with her friends Sara and Amiko. Mamori wasn't fooled, Hiruma just felt awkward coming alone.

--

11) Textbooks (specifically Pre-Calc)

Mamori was too damn stressed out. She was about to pull her hair out. It was like the whole world had turned its back on her. It didn't help that the midterm exams were coming up. She would have to pull a whole week of all nighters if she wanted to pass them. Grrrr she skipped practice that night and forgot to send a message to Hiruma or Sena. Hiruma was touchy the next day and blew up at her, She was stressed and lacked sleep and the two had an explosive fight. Everyone with any sense ran, Taki (who didn't) wasn't quite far enough from the two and ended up unconscious by the end of it. Suzuna was so happy she wasn't in a relationship like Mamori's. Sena was so glad that his girlfriend wasn't as scary as Momo-nee. Unfortunately the rest of the team had to deal with Hiruma for the rest of practice.

--

12) A Glass angel statue

Hiruma was walking home after evening practice and a particularly explosive fight with Mamori. They fought a lot so he wasn't thinking too much of it. It did strike him that he hadn't seen her smile in about a week. It was starting to bother him actually. She had been skipping more practices than usually. There were traces of circles under her eyes and she was late to class for the first time that morning.

He passed by a small gift shop where a glittering glass angel statue caught his eye. It was in the window across the street balanced on a high shelf crowded with other glass angels. A car rolled past and blocked the statue from view for just a moment. When it had passed the small piece was falling. He didn't see it hit the ground but he saw the cashier look up and walk over too it with a sad sort of look. Hiruma walked on trying to shake the feeling that it was his fault the angel fell. The next day Mamori told him she couldn't take it and smacked him across the face.

--

13) Chocolate

It took Mamori a total of nine hours to realize after breaking up with Hiruma that she really regretted what she'd done. So she closed her textbook, got in her car and drove almost recklessly across town to his apartment. She ran up 6 sets of stairs and all the way to the end of the hall, nearly knocking over an old woman and her dog, just to bang rudely on his door. She chickened out at that point and turned around.

There he was standing in the hall. He was wearing his school uniform still and his psychotic trusty dog was trailing at his heels. In his hand was a half eaten bar of chocolate and a white plastic bag hung from his arm. She didn't dare look at his face, she didn't want to know. She just rushed forward and threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm just so stressed and tired and you're just so painful and argumentative and…" Mamori could only stand there crying on his shoulder.

"Want some chocolate?" he asked her without knowing what else to say. Mamori laughed through her tears and nodded without letting him go. He just put his arm around her.

--

14) Memoirs of a Geisha (if you haven't read the book you won't understand how this inspired the drabble, then again you might not understand even if you have)

Mamori was half American and so she had her mother large blue eyes. Mamori had always thought that they were very pretty but after a girl at her pre-school said that they were creepy Mamori had been self conscious about them. Hiruma was also blue eyed; no one ever said his eyes were creepy to his face though. They just said it when his back was turned and kept a good distance from him. All his life Hiruma had been feared by his peers simply because of his strange looks. He was never self conscious about it though, he simply used it to his advantage.

--

15) A Prism

The small glass sphere with its many facets hung in her window. She loved it. Every morning the sun would hit that small piece of glass and send brightly colored rainbows across her walls. She liked to spin it and watch the little rainbows dance around. Ever since she was little those spinning rainbows had been the most beautiful thing in the world to her.

Then she saw him sleeping. It was just after an extremely long practice. His messy brown hair catching the light of the setting sun as it came in through the club house doors and his face. He looked so peaceful and happy. All of the stress and worries that usually filled his face were gone for the moment. That was beautiful.

--

16) Movie Tickets (Harry Potter 6) [I guess Japanese aren't familiar with the KKK, oh well, I wouldn't know]

He couldn't believe he was fucking doing this. She was such a fucking nuisance. Why on earth did she want to drag him to see some stupid fucking movie about fucking wizards and a magical version of the fucking KKK. It was fucking mind boggling. Yet there he was, wondering why in hell he was there, outside the fucking movie theater as she purchased tickets. She turned to him and smiled so excitedly he felt his heart skip a beat. _Oh yeah, _he said to himself, _that's why I came._

--

17) Backpack.

It was a simple thing to do, but it took Sena three weeks to do it. Finally he got up the courage and just asked her.

"S-Suzuna?" he started already stuttering, _god I'm not cut out for this,_ "W-would y-you mind i-i-if I wa-walked you h-home?" it took him forever just to force the words out of his mouth. Her face lit up as she understood what he'd said.

"I'd love that," she told him honestly. So the two walked together towards Suzuna's house, Sena carrying two backpacks over his shoulder like a gentleman and Suzuna nearly bursting with happiness.

--

18) Blue Hair Tie.

Mamori had grown her hair out again. It was finally long enough to pull back from her face. The year before she had cut it short but she found that she missed the felling of it on her neck and being able to pull it back. So the day she realized she could get all of her hair into a high ponytail She pulled it all up and secured it with a dark blue hair band. When she greeted the captain of the football team that morning at practice he didn't respond right away. He just reached over and pulled out the hair tie.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked her. Mamori was never able to wear her hair back after that. Even if she tried the hair band would disappear as he walked past.

--

19) Broken Mug

Some days He felt like a broken cup. All the things he tried to hold on too slowly draining away from him. All it did was leave him with the memories and the bitterness. But then he met her. She slowly helped him heal.

--

20) Sugarless Gum

It took Sena a while to realize what he hated about seeing those little black packets of gum in the store. For some reason he always avoided them. Then he went shopping with Suzuna and when she saw them she immediately said 'Oh look! Doesn't that remind you of You-nii.' That's when Sena realized the connection those little packets had to the fear center of his brain. Perhaps he would never be free of his high school football captain.

--

21) Silver Ring

Takekura Gen was the head of his late father's company and the caretaker of his elderly mother. He was married to a wonderful girl he met in his senior year of high school and they had two twin daughters that were cute as buttons. He was young for a father though no one would have guessed that, He looked at least 10 years older than he really was. He was the first of his friends to get married and the first to have kids. At his wedding he had made some bets with an old friend from his high school football days on who would be the next male to end up on the aisle. The day after his daughters first birthday a cream colored envelope was placed on his desk. The return address was to the residence of Hiruma Youichi though the gold printed lettering was far to famine to have anything to do with the ex-quarterback. Opening the envelope he uttered a single profanity. He had lost the bet.

The front of the card was decorated with red ribbons twined round two silver rings. Beneath this was written:

You are invited to the wedding of Hiruma Youichi and Anezaki Mamori.

--

[There, 21 little drabbles/one-shots, a total of five pages. I hope you enjoyed ^^ -sel]


End file.
